Istriku Perkasa, Istriku Tersayang
by eariemayoi
Summary: "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, orang tua! Aku sudah merasa terlecehkan olehmu!" / "Ya maaf, aru!"/ "aku memang sedikit kesal padamu ketika kau bilang bakpaoku tidak enak. Padahal aku membuat itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kalau aku selalu membencimu..."/ "Wo Ai Ni, Viet.."/ ChinaXViet, AU, hetero, Cover image isn't mine, RnR please. Thank you!


**Istriku Perkasa, Istriku Tersayang**

**Pairing : China x Vietnam (pairing ini memang jarang sekale, tapi entah kenapa aku suka mereka berdua )**

**Rated : T agak menyerempet ke M, tapi gak ampe lemon juga sih *plak***

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Warning : human name used, AU, rada OOC, cerita pasaran, humor garinkriuk-kriuk, banyak error (kayaknya), dan segudang kekurangan lainnya**

**Note : Disini Vietnam dipanggil "Viet" dan Hongkong dipanggil "Hong", author malas nyari nama buat mereka *digetok dayung***

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Viet~~~ aku minta maaf, aruuu~~~" seruku sambil menatap seorang wanita memakai baju _áo dài_ hijau dengan tatapan memelas. Si wanita di hadapanku ini balas menatap mata memelasku dengan galak. Dengan dayung saktinya, ia berhasil mendepakku keluar dari rumah layaknya pencuri yang baru tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, orang tua! Aku sudah merasa terlecehkan olehmu!" serunya marah-marah sambil mengacungkan tongkat dayungnya dengan ganas tepat di depan wajahku, alhasil membuatku makin terintimidasi.

"Ya maaf, aru~~ Masa gara-gara aku bilang bakpaomu tidak enak, kau jadi marah sih, aru?" kataku dengan memperlihatkan mata bling-bling puppy eyes unyu andalan yang kupunya. Tapi emang dasar nasibku, ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan jurus puppy eyes yang sanggup membuat para fangirl mimisan itu. Yang ada ia langsung meng-_counter_ seranganku dengan tatapan super galak bin horor yang sukses membuatku menciut kayak anak ayam mau dimangsa.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Seiring dengan selesainya perkataan maut itu, wanita itu langsung menutup pintu dengan suara "Brak!" yang berhasil membuat kupingku serasa dicolek jarum. Bukannya menggedor, memanggil nama, atau ngemis-ngemis minta masuk, aku malah duduk di tangga teras rumahku dengan wajah madesu. Saking madesunya, aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Wang Yao, umurku empat ri..- errr.. tidak, silahkan anda tebak sendiri sambil melihat wajahku yang muda nan imut ini. Sedangkan wanita yang tadi mengusirku bernama Viet, dan dia itu istriku. Meskipun jutek, mengerikan, dan kadang memanggilku gay, aku sangat mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku yakin ia juga mencintaiku...

...

... oke, mungkin dia tidak terlalu mencintaiku, karena ia selalu melakukan KDRT terhadapku. Contohnya ya seperti tadi, peristiwa macam itu memang makanan sehari-hari selama 2 bulan pernikahan kami. Tidak seperti para pengantin baru yang menjalankan pernikahan mereka dengan penuh kemesraan, kami menjalankannya dengan bertengkar atau adu mulut yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahanku.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kami berdua bisa menikah? Jawabannya adalah karena sebenarnya kami berdua dijodohkan, bahkan waktu itu Viet mengaku kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenal diriku. Memang malang nasib Viet ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan langsung dinikahkan denganku. Bahkan aku ingat benar wajahnya yang terus berkerut-kerut ria selama resepsi, membuat wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi dandanan itu menjadi kurang enak dilihat. Kalau aku? Aku beruntung dong bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik seperti Viet huahahahaha...!

Ehem... sayangnya walau dia sudah jadi istriku, hidupku sepertinya jadi sama merananya seperti dia. Bayangkan saja, kami tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan momen penting sebuah pernikahan yang bernama 'malam pertama'. Tapi aku maklumkan, karena ia memang sangat asing terhadapku dan aku mencoba untuk sabar menunggu sampai ia siap. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku terlecehkan sebagai suami dan sebagai laki-laki adalah ucapan si Viet yang katanya begini : "Aku tidak akan mau tidur dengan pria gay sepertimu, lebih baik aku tidur di kandang panda daripada seranjang denganmu ", begitulah katanya dengan nada dan muka yang super datar, namun berhasil membuatku seperti ditusuk-tusuk pedang tajam. Jadilah dari awal pernikahan sampai sekarang, aku dan Viet menempati kamar yang terpisah. Aku sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kekesalanku, dan untungnya berhasil kunetralisir. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah me**piiiip* si Viet dari dulu-dulu.

Tapi mengingat bahwa istriku itu perkasa, kayaknya aku memang harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalku, apalagi sampai melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya, pastilah aku akan jadi almarhum dibuatnya. Belum melakukan hal-hal terlarang padanya saja, aku selalu menjadi korban pukulan dari tongkat dayung supernya. Dan biasanya hal itu dilakukan karena ia selalu marah kalau melihat wajahku. Aiyaaah... alasan apa pula itu? Tapi biasanya aku selalu berpikir positif bahwa ia melakukan itu untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya padaku, atau mungkin Viet memukulku karena terlalu kagum akan ketampananku. Yah... memang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi namanya juga uda cinta! Apapun yang dilakukan Viet, aku akan menerimanya dengan suka cita~

Kembali pada keadaan naasku, seperti biasa aku bertapa di depan rumah sambil memikirkan 1001 taktik untuk membuat Viet memaafkanku. Di tengah kegiatan bertapaku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari radius 100 meter, dan semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dengan dramatisnya, aku membuka mataku dengan sekejap. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkimono sedang berjalan melewati rumahku. Pria itu melihatku kembali.

"_Konnichiwa_, Yao-san," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Oh ternyata Kiku, aru..." kataku menghela napas.

"Yao-san, sedang apa kau duduk di luar rumahmu seperti ini?" tanya Honda Kiku.

"Tidak, cuma bertapa rutinan saja, aru..." jawabku asal.

Kiku bingung sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti seperti orang yang menyadari sesuatu, "oh, kau membuat masalah lagi dengan Viet-san ya?"

aku terkaget mendengar tebakan jitunya, "bu-bukan, aru!"

"Sudahlah Yao-san, para tetangga disini juga sudah tahu kalau kalian selalu membuat keributan."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi tidak heran. Ya iyalah, wong aku dan Viet selalu adu mulut gara-gara masalah yang sepele plus gak jelas di rumah. Tapi persetanlah dengan mereka, satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan hanya cara bagaimana bisa berbaikan dengan Viet.

"Kiku, bagaimana caranya ya agar Viet tidak marah lagi, aru?"

"Yang pasti kau harus minta maaf, Yao-san" jawab Kiku.

"Tapiiii~~~ Viet tidak membiarkanku masuk rumah, bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf padanya, aru?" rengekku.

Kiku tampak bingung, "maaf, sepertinya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Mungkin dia memang _membencimu_, Yao-san," kata Kiku yang sukses membuatku seakan tertembak panah nyasar dan membuatku tidak semangat lagi menjalani hidup ini. Aku pun lantas pundung di pojokan.

"Errrr... mungkin sebaiknya kau harus memberikan waktu padanya untuk mendinginkan kepala, siapa tahu nanti Viet-san mau memaafkanmu," hibur Kiku cepat yang tampaknya tidak enak pada perkataan yang dilontarkannya padaku barusan.

Aku langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan muka mewek, "kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu ya, aru! Aku juga ingin ke rumah Mei untuk mendapatkan pencerahan darinya,"

"Ya, baiklah, kebetulan aku juga mau ke rumah Mei-chan. Tapi sebelumnya, temani aku belanja dulu."

"Baiklah Kiku, aru!"

CVCVCV

"Waduh, Kiku! Kenapa belanjaannya banyak sekali, aru! Memangnya kau mau mengadakan pesta?" tanyaku heran sambil membawa banyak bungkusan yang isinya berisi bahan makanan dan barang-barang lain yang tidak terlalu aku pedulikan.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, semua belanjaan ini adalah titipan Mei-chan," jawab Kiku yang juga kesusahan membawa belanjaannya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja, lagipula aku sendiri yang bersedia ikut Kiku belanja, jadi tidak ada gunanya protes.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di rumah Mei-Mei, lalu Kiku memencet bel pintu. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis imut memakai cheongsam warna merah muda dan terdapat hiasan bunga plum di tiap sisi kepalanya, dia adalah adikku yang bernama Xiao Mei.

"Ah Kikkun dan g_ege_, ayo silahkan masuk!" sapa Mei dengan ceria. "Wah terima kasih ya sudah capek-capek belanja untukku, pasti kalian berdua lelah."

"_Daijobu_, Mei-chan," kata Kiku, dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Mei langsung menyuguhkan dua _bubble tea_ andalannya kepada kami berdua, membuatku terasa hidup kembali setelah meminum tehnya. "Tapi Mei, untuk apa kau menyuruh Kiku belanja sebanyak ini?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa, aku belanja semua ini karena seseorang butuh bantuanku. Dia mau mengadakan acara 'istimewa' di rumahnya. Tadi aku juga belanja barang-barang lainnya sama dia, jadi supaya tidak repot karena kebanyakan belanja, maka aku menyuruh Kikkun," kata Mei sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku pun manut-manut mengerti, Mei memang suka memasak, masakannya adalah yang terenak setelah masakanku (tentu saja). Berbeda sekali dengan seorang Vietnam yang kerjanya hanya marah-marah, hobi memukul orang, plus masakan gak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, g_ege_ kenapa murung seperti itu? Biasanya kau tampak ceria," kata Mei sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Memang adikku yang satu ini tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, aku terharu atas perhatiannya.

"Dia habis berantem dengan Viet-san," jawab Kiku sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Ki-Kiku, jangan sejujur itu dong, aru!" seruku.

"Oh benarkah? Hahahaha kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, lagipula g_ege_ juga jangan kasar-kasar dengan Viet-chan dong~," kata Mei yang bukannya khawatir, malah menertawakan peristiwa yang menimpaku. Lagipula yang suka kasar-kasar itu kan si Viet, sedangkan aku adalah sang korban yang tidak berdaya.

"Sudah dong Mei, g_ege_mu ini lagi ada masalah. Masa kamu tertawakan sih, aru? Lebih baik kamu bantuin aku bagaimana caranya supaya bisa baikan sama Viet~~" aku merengek.

"Aku sih pengen sekali membantu, tapi aku ada janji dengan temanku sebentar lagi. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya g_ege_ dan Kikkun! Kalau lapar, di kulkas banyak makanan! Oke, daaah!" seru Mei sambil bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dengan senang sambil membawa gerobak yang isinya tumpukan belanjaan tadi, sementara aku hanya melongo saja menyaksikan Mei yang menyelonong pergi tanpa ada rasa kasihan dengan kakaknya yang tampan ini. Ah... dunia memang kejam...

"Oh iya! Kikkun!" panggil Mei yang tiba-tiba berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Ya, Mei-chan?"

"Tolong aku ya, kamu mengerti kan, Kikkun?" kata Mei mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kiku. Kiku pun tampak menyadari sesuatu dan mengangguk ke arah Mei, setelah itu Mei juga mengedipkan matanya ke arahku dan pergi dengan cekikikan. Aku masih melongo menatap gelagat aneh mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang saja deh, aru. Siapa tahu Viet sudah mendinginkan kepalanya," kataku seraya bangkit dari dudukku.

"T-tunggu, Yao-san! Lebih baik kau disini saja dulu, kita sama-sama memikirkan cara bagaimana kalian bisa berbaikan lagi. Takutnya nanti Viet-san masih marah dan kau diusir lagi," seru Kiku tiba-tiba, tangannya menahan lenganku.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Kiku? Bukankah tadi kau juga bingung harus bagaimana, aru," kataku yang kembali duduk. Kiku tampak bingung dan kalang kabut, sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata penuh harap. Kalau tidak ada cara juga, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan...

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"PERMISIIII, SPADA!"

Aku mendadak menghela napas. Yah aku kenal benar suara cempreng itu, sudah pasti itu suara dari Yong Soo. Kalau ada dia, sudah sulit bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku dan Kiku melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Yong Soo serta Hong tengah berdiri di sana.

"Wah ada _Hyung_ dan Kiku! Halooo da-ze!" Yong Soo melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria ke arah kami, sementara Hong hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil makan bakpao. Yah seperti yang kalian lihat, dua makhluk itu adalah adik-adikku. Yong Soo mempunyai sifat yang ceria dan selalu membuatku capek setengah mati menghadapinya, dan Hong itu bisa dibilang kebalikan dari Yong Soo, mukanya miskin ekspresi sehingga berkesan sedikit misterius.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini, aru?" tanyaku.

"Kami kesini mau mengajak Mei-Mei main, ya kan, Hong?" kata Yong Soo melihat ke arah Hong yang lagi konsentrasi makan bakpaonya, yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian telat, si Mei barusan pergi karena katanya dia ada janji dengan temannya, aru," jawabku sambil nopang dagu.

"Oh! Mei sudah pergi ya? Pasti dia mau bertemu si... hmpph!" tiba-tiba Yong Soo berhenti ngomong ketika Hong tiba-tiba menyumpal mulutnya dengan bakpao paling gede yang ia punya.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau si Mei mau bertemu temannya, aru?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Mei-chan sebelumnya," tambah Kiku. Hong mengangguk lagi, dan menginjak kaki Yong Soo sebagai isyarat untuk ikut mengangguk juga. Pijakan (tanpa segan-segan) itu menyebabkan Yong Soo terkaget dan menelan bulat-bulat bakpao di mulutnya hingga nyaris mati suri (?).

Setelah ia pulih dari 'kekejaman' Hong, Yong Soo langsung menyelonong masuk ke dapur dan membawa beberapa makanan dari sana. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan saja, lumayanlah si Mei banyak makanan di rumahnya da-ze!"

"Benar juga, lagipula Mei-chan juga sudah mempersilahkan kita," kata Kiku. Tanpa ragu, Hong langsung menyambar bakpao yang baru dibuat Mei di meja dan memakannya.

"Hei Kiku, bagaimana nih? Kalau ada mereka berdua kan kita tidak bisa mencari solusi. Apalagi ada si Yong Soo, aru" bisikku sambil menunjuk dua makhluk gaje yang datang-datang langsung ngambil makanan di rumah orang itu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan itu, Yao-san," bisik Kiku. "Lebih baik kita ikut makan saja dengan mereka, siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan keluh kesahmu sejenak. Kau harus mendinginkan kepala juga, Yao-san," lanjutnya.

"_Hyung_ dan Kiku minum ini saja!" tiba-tiba Yong Soo muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Kiku sambil menyodorkan botol berisi arak.

"Ah Yong Soo-san, jangan memberikan macam-macam!" tegur Kiku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku~~, arak ini kan bagus buat menyejukkan pikiran da-ze!" balas Yong Soo. Mendengar kata-kata Yong Soo, aku jadi tergoda iman untuk mencoba arak itu. Hitung-hitung meringankan pikiran sejenak.

"Berikan aku segelas, Yong Soo..." kataku.

Kiku tampak terkejut dan melihat ke arahku, "Yao-san, lebih baik jangan...-

"INI!" potong Yong Soo menyerahkan segelas arak ke arahku. Aku mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Yong Soo dan memandang sejenak cairan bening itu, aku berharap semoga aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dan meminta maaf baik-baik dengan Viet. Dengan siaga empat lima, aku mulai meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

CVCVCV

_**No one POV**_

"Terus ya... kalian bayangkan aja deh! Masa Viet sampai sekarang tidak mau tidur seranjang denganku? Terus terus... dia juga marah-marah kalau aku menyentuh bagian tubuhnya, aru! Aku kan suaminya, suami kan ada hak untuk itu, aru! Emang aku kurang apa sih? Tubuhku kan tegap dan *piiip*ku gak kecil-kecil amat, aru! Gak adil! Ya, kan? Ya, kan?" seru Wang Yao dengan wajah merah, mata yang setengah terbuka, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengetukkan gelasnya berkali-kali ke meja dengan cukup keras. Yao sudah meminum beberapa gelas arak selama satu jam dan beginilah hasilnya, mengomel-omel panjang lebar dengan sifat yang bukan 'Wang Yao' sekali.

Yong Soo bengong, Hong masih memakan bakpaonya yang kesekian, sementara Kiku hanya menghela napas dan memijat dahinya. Sejak Yao mabuk, semua masalahnya ia beberkan semua, bahkan sampai kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar anak kecil pun ia lontarkan. Konon kalau seorang Wang Yao mabuknya sudah stadium akhir, bisa terjadi malapetaka, apalagi kalau ia sampai mengeluarkan kemampuan Kung-fu, Tai-chi, Wushu, dan kawan-kawannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang mabuknya Yao sekarang masih level setengah-setengah.

"Hahahaha! Tak kusangka cerita _hyung_ sama Viet sangat menarik da-ze! Terus gimana kelanjutannya, _Hyung_?" Yong Soo malah tertarik mendengar kisah 'romantis' Yao. Yao semakin berapi-api meneruskan omelannya, wajar lagi mabuk, kalau enggak mana sudi ia menceritakan semuanya. Malu-maluin.

Kiku hanya swt melihat pemandangan itu, ia lalu beralih ke Hong yang masih memakan bakpao dengan khidmat (dan mungkin diam-diam juga ikut mendengarkan cerita Yao) itu, "jadi bagaimana nih, Hong-san?"

Hongkong pun menghentikan acara makannya,"apa kita buat pingsan saja ya dia?" katanya datar.

"Tapi apa hal itu tidak terlalu kasar, Hong-san?" tanya Kiku dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Hong memang selalu membuat kejutan di balik muka datarnya itu. Sebelum Kiku sempat mendengar jawaban Hong, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara bantingan barang. Dengan pucat, Kiku menatap ke belakang. Sesuai dugaannya, Wang Yao tengah berdiri dan memijak meja dengan satu kaki, terdapat gelas pecah di sudut ruangan yang baru saja dilemparkannya.

"Aku (hik)... tidak tahan lagi! (hik), aku harus (hik) menemui wanita itu sekarang (hik)!" seru Wang Yao yang makin menjadi-jadi. Yang lebih membuat suasana semakin buruk, Yong Soo malah ikut-ikutan memberikan semangat dan sengaja memanas-manasi Yao.

"_Kami-sama_..." gumam Kiku dengan wajah yang semakin membiru, di dalam hati ia mendadak setuju dengan usulan Hong tadi. Pria Jepang itu langsung memegang lengan Hong dan mengguncangnya sedikit, "Hong-san, cepat buat dia pingsan seperti saranmu tadi!"

Hong pun mengangguk layaknya robot yang mematuhi perintah bosnya. Dengan lompatan salto yang lihai, Hong menerjang ke arah Yao yang tengah mabuk dan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Kiku terus berdoa semoga Yao tidak melawan balik, sedangkan Yong Soo sudah ber'cling-cling' ria dengan gerakan Hong yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan jurus super keren seperti aktor Jackie-Chan.

Bukannya mengeluarkan jurus, Hong malah melempar sebuah bakpao yang daritadi dipeganya dengan cepat, dan bakpao itu sukses menembak ke arah mulut Yao. Hal itu membuat Yao kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya, dinding itu pun bergetar dan membuat sebuah rak di atasnya menjadi ikut bergetar juga. Nah, akibat rak itu bergetar, jadilah buku-buku dalam rak itu berjatuhan dan dengan akuratnya mengenai kepala Yao. Yao pun jatuh dengan keadaan mulut tersumpal bakpao dan tertindih buku-buku plus benjolan bertingkat mirip bakpao muncul di atas kepalanya. Ya, benar-benar tidak elit sekali.

Hong lalu mendarat dengan mulus di dekat Yao dan berjongkok untuk mengecek apakah Yao sudah pingsan atau belum dengan menoel-noel kepalanya dengan sebatang kayu. Dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya sejak tadi, Hong pun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kiku sebagai tanda Yao sudah pingsan sesuai dengan rencana. Sebuah tulisan "WINNER" yang entah darimana asalnya juga muncul dengan randomnya di atas Hong. Reaksi Kiku hanya swt dan anehnya ia bertepuk tangan juga, Yong Soo ikutan swt, karena jurus 'keren' yang Hong keluarkan tadi ternyata berbeda jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

CVCVCV

**_Wang Yao_**

'_...'_

'_Gelap?'_

'_Aku dimana, aru?'_

Meong~~~

'_Suara kucing?'_

'_Terus kok disini dingin ya, aru? Kasur yang aku tiduri juga keras sekali, gak ada nyaman-nyamannya aru! Sebenarnya ini dimana, aru? Rasanya aku ingin pulang dan membalut tubuhku dengan kasur sendiri, aru...'_

Meong~~

'_Ah... suara kucing itu lagi, tapi suaranya imut juga, aru.'_

Aku membuka mataku dan aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi aku tertidur, atau mungkin pingsan? Aku tidak tahu. Mataku langsung menangkap seekor kucing yang tengah melihatku kembali, oh.. mungkin dia yang sejak tadi mengeong di telingaku seperti jam beker. Tatapannya terlihat seakan-akan ia menemukan seorang mayat yang dibuang orang. Posisi tidurku juga kurang nyaman, dadaku terasa terhimpit oleh 'kasur' keras di bawahku. Jelas saja, soalnya aku tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, cara tidur yang jelek dan tidak enak. Aku pun membetulkan posisi tidurku dan kembali memejamkan mataku.

"Meoooong~~"

Aku terkaget mendengar suara kucing itu, lantas membuatku sadar sedang berada dimana aku sebenarnya. Aku pun melihat ke arah kucing itu kembali, lalu tatapanku terus melihat pemandangan di belakangnya, hingga pandanganku pun meluas ke pemandangan di sekitarku. Ada kebun? Teras? Terus lampu jalan yang menyala? Jelas-jelas aku ini bukan di kamar, melainkan di depan rumahku sendiri! Ditambah lagi hari juga sudah malam, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tidur disini?

Oh iya dimana Kiku? Hong? Yong Soo? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku disini? Apa aku sendiri yang pulang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa tidur disini? Apa Viet memukulku dan mengusirku lagi hingga menyebabkan aku pingsan di depan rumah? Tapi seingatku aku tidak merasa bertemu dengannya lagi sejak tadi siang. Akh aku benar-benar pusing! Beginilah kalau aku mabuk, tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi di sekitarku. Pusingnya dobel pula, pusing di kepala karena mabuk tadi dan pusing karena kebingungan dengan keadaanku sendiri...

_Wuuuuusshh~~~_

"Huachooooh...!"

Angin malam yang tak diundang membuatku bersin secara mendadak. Membuyarkan semua tumpukan pertanyaan di kepalaku dan membuatku ingin cepat-cepat masuk rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan kebingunganku tadi, tujuanku hanya berbaikan dengan Viet dan tidur di rumah dengan nyaman dan aman.

"Hei kucing..." panggilku pada kucing yang masih setia di duduk di dekatku. Kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya, bereaksi dengan suaraku.

"Doakan semoga aku selamat ya, aru..." suaraku jadi serak ketika mengatakan itu. Aku berdebar-debar, mungkin karena aku tidak membawa boneka panda atau Hello Kitty untuk istriku sebagai ungkapan minta maaf, atau mungkin saja karena aku takut kalau Viet masih marah dan mungkin aku juga takut akan tidur di jalan malam ini dengan si kucing. Aku menghela napas, terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk di dalam hatiku.

Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas, lebih baik aku segera mengetuk pintu rumah yang bagiku sudah terasa seperti rumah hantu itu. Aku pun mengepalkan tangan dan mengetuk pelan pintu rumahku.

_Tok Tok!_

"Viet~~"

Tidak ada jawaban

Aku lalu mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras dan terus memanggil nama istriku, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Aku berpikir mungkin Viet sedang di kamar mandi, atau parahnya ia sudah tidur dan melupakan aku yang masih di luar! Aku lalu mencoba memegang gagang pintu, siapa tahu Viet ceroboh dengan membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci dan aku bisa masuk.

Cklek!

Aaaah... betapa beruntung diriku kali ini karena pintu rumah ternyata memang tidak dikunci. Apakah Viet sengaja tidak menguncinya karena menungguku pulang dan mengkhawatirkanku? Memikirkan itu saja aku sudah berbunga-bunga, tapi tetap saja aku langsung membuang jauh-jauh perasaan berbunga-bunga itu mengingat Viet mungkin masih marah padaku.

Aku mengintip sejenak ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek keberadaan Viet di dalam, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Viet di sana. Rumahku tampak gelap dan sunyi... ini sih benar-benar sudah kayak rumah hantu!

Wajahku sedikit membiru, tapi aku masuk juga ke dalam. Aku berdiri sejenak melihat keadaan rumahku yang gelap gulita bin horor itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Viet dengan wajah psycho dan memegang dayung di benakku.

"Viet?" panggilku. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku pun melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak, lalu berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong sambil mencari-cari keberadaan istriku. "Vieeet, aku boleh masuk yaaaa~~ Kalau kau diam, berarti 'iya', aru~~" kataku dengan nada yang rada kemayu. Aku mengecek ke segala ruangan terdekat, tetap tidak ada, kamar mandi pun lampunya juga mati.

"Viet sayaang~~ keluar doong, jangan malu-malu, aruu~~" panggilku lagi, berharap Viet keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menggetokku dengan dayung karena berkata dengan nada genit. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada respon. Aku akhirnya menuju ruangan terakhir, yaitu ruang makan. Kalau dia tidak ada juga, kemungkinan besar Viet sudah tidur di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan lemas, aku pun mengecek ruang makan yang sepertinya lebih terang dari ruang-ruang lainnya.

Apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah hal yang tidak bisa kupercaya selama ini. Aku melihat beberapa masakan yang mengugah selera telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Sebuah lilin dan vas berisi bunga juga terletak di tengah-tengah masakan lezat itu, memperhias meja makan itu menjadi lebih... romantis? Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan tidak percaya, setahuku Viet kalau memasak selalu dibawah rata-rata dan membuat dapur berantakan, dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk seorang Viet menambah lilin dan bunga di atas meja makan segala.

"Ah sial... sepertinya aku masih mabuk, aru.." gumamku memijit-mijit kepalaku sendiri, tak lupa aku juga mencubit pipiku agar terlepas dari halusinasi bodoh ini.

_Kriyuuuuuk~~~_

Suara dari perutku langsung menghancurkan rasa gundahku. Aku daritadi memang belum makan apa-apa dan wangi masakan di depanku seolah menggodaku untuk melahapnya sekarang juga. Aku langsung menghampiri meja makan itu dengan nafsu dan memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar, masa bodohlah kalau aku masih dalam keadaan mabuk atau ini cuma halusinasi. Tanganku bergerak mendekati salah satu masakan disitu, hendak menyentuh, memakan, dan merasakan kelezatan yang terasa di lidahku.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu makan tanpa izin?"

"Hwaaaaa!" aku berteriak dengan lebaynya ketika sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku. Aku dengan refleks berbalik dan melihat istriku, Viet sudah muncul di dekat pintu ruang makan. Wanita itu bahkan sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan tenang seolah ia sudah lama berdiri di sana tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Ampun, aru! Aku terbutakan oleh makanan lezat ini, tapi aku hanya bermaksud mengambilnya sedikit kok, aru!" kataku dramatis.

Viet menghela napas, ia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Di dalam hati aku sedikit heran, biasanya ia langsung main terjang dan memukul kepalaku dengan dayungnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia tampak tidak memegang dayungnya, ditambah lagi cara jalannya juga berubah. Ya lebih sedikit... apa ya..? Lebih feminin dan... menggoda? Entahlah..

Aku menatap Viet yang ekspresinya terlihat datar, apa dia masih marah? Jangan-jangan senjatanya bukan dayung lagi, mungkin naik level menjadi pisau atau bom? Berpikir seperti itu saja aku sudah keringat dingin. Akhirnya Viet sudah berdiri di depanku, jarak tubuh kami begitu dekat. Aku tetap berdiri tegang kayak patung. Lagi-lagi aku malah membayangkan Viet tiba-tiba menusukku dengan pisau atau meledakkanku dengan bom. Sejak kapan aku jadi segini parnonya dengan istriku?

"V-Viet, aku..."

Ucapanku terhenti ketika Viet tiba-tiba memelukku, aku bisa merasakan kalau ia sedikit gugup ketika melakukannya. Aku sendiri merasakan wajahku memerah ketika merasakan tubuh Viet yang hangat, alhasil aku sama gugupnya seperti dia. Perasaanku menjadi campur aduk antara terkejut, bingung, sekaligus senang, tapi kebanyakan terkejutnya sih. Kombinasi itulah yang menyebabkan jantungku jadi berdetak keras sekarang ini. Baru pertama kalinya Viet sedekat ini denganku dan tak kusangka juga perasaanku menjadi begini tegang hanya karena dipeluk olehnya. Padahal aku selalu mengharapkan ini, tapi aku malah jadi salah tingkah dan tetap diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui..." bisik Viet tiba-tiba.

"Eeeeeh~~~?" aku meringis kecewa mendengar penuturannya. Aku sangka dengan Viet memelukku, ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Tapi yang dibicarakan saat ini Viet loh, dipikir-pikir kalau Viet sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata manis (apalagi padaku), pastinya akan sangat OOC.

"Terlalu bodoh hingga membuatku..._ j-t..uh cinta_..." bisik Viet dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan sekali. Aku tidak mendengar jelas bagian akhir dari katanya-katanya, tapi aku bersumpah demi alis Arthur kalau aku mendengar kata 'cinta'. Aku pun tersenyum senang kalau pendengaranku itu benar.

"Viet, coba kau ulangi lagi, aku tidak mendengarmu, aru~~," kataku, nada bicaraku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senangnya aku sekarang.

"Tidak ada acara ulang! Salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkan baik-baik!" kata Viet mengalihkan pandangannya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Tapi kedua tanganku menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap merapat di tubuhku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menghindariku, dia terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan, apalagi dengan sifat tsundere seperti itu.

"Ayolaaah, aruu~~ katakan saja, aku tidak menggigit, aru~~" aku kembali mengeluarkan suara genitku sambil memeluk Viet semakin erat, sedangkan Viet sendiri bersusah payah untuk melepaskan diri. Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak memukulku dan menghinaku dengan suara dinginnya, ia malah memukul-mukul lenganku dengan pelan dan wajahnya memerah malu. Sungguh manis sekali, aruuu~~

Viet masih saja keras kepala dan tidak mengakui cintanya padaku. Aku cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Kemudian aku melakukan sesuatu yang pasti tidak diduga Viet, aku mendorong kepalanya ke arahku dan langsung mencium bibirnya secara penuh. Aku tahu kalau Viet kaget dengan perlakuanku, aku bisa merasakan itu dari pergerakan bibirnya yang terkontak dengan bibirku. Aku sendiri terkejut kalau Viet hanya diam saja, tadinya kukira dia akan mendorongku dan menamparku. Tapi ternyata dia tidak melakukannya. Merasakan sinyal yang bagus dari Viet, aku jadi lebih percaya diri menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dorongan juga dari bibir Viet, aku membuka sebelah mataku dan bermaksud mengintip. Viet tampak menutup matanya dan ia sekarang menerima ciumanku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'bermain bibir' dengan istriku itu. Oh rasanya menakjubkan sekali, andai saja Viet tahu kalau aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini padanya.

Aku memegang rahangnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami, aku sadar kalau aku terlalu mendominasi dan Viet masih tampak malu-malu menerima ciumanku. Untuk itu aku mendapat ide untuk memancingnya, aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan langsung masuk menelusuri mulutnya. Aku mendengar Viet mengeluarkan suara rintihan, membuatku semakin bersemangat melancarkan seranganku. Siasatku berhasil, Viet kembali membalasku dengan lidahnya, bahkan ia semakin percaya diri membalas ciumanku dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leherku. Ditambah lagi ia masih mengeluarkan suara rintihannya yang secara perlahan terasa membakarku dari dalam. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku melakukan ini dengan 'hebat', mungkin ini adalah sebuah ledakan dari hasrat yang berusaha kutahan-tahan selama dua bulan.

Kami berdua akhirnya melepaskan diri karena membutuhkan udara. Aku melihat Viet menundukkan kepalanya sambil terengah-engah. Walaupun keadaan di sekitar kami cahayanya remang-remang, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Viet terlihat canggung, aku tahu itu. Daritadi ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi langsung terdiam begitu saja. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa karena aku sendiri sebenarnya juga gugup. Jujur saja aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi Viet yang seperti ini, tapi ini salahku juga sih, tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa pikir-pikir dulu. Masih untung Viet tidak menghajarku seperti biasa.

"Umm... Viet..." panggilku lembut. Viet mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, wajahnya terlihat manis ketika malu-malu seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku yang biasanya bisa mencari topik dalam satu detik ini tampak tidak berdaya sekarang.

Aku pun mulai melanjutkan kata-kataku, walaupun aku tidak tahu omong kosong apa yang akan keluar dari suaraku, "Aku...-

_Kriyuuuuuk~~~_

"... lapar..."

Aku mendadak jatuh cinta dengan perutku. Dengan berbunyinya perutku ini, aku bisa mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan sejenak momen tadi. Terima kasih, wahai perut..

Viet tampak terkejut sebentar, ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Oh betapa aku menyukai suara tertawanya itu, wajahnya juga semakin manis saja ketika tersenyum. Ah andai saat resepsi pernikahan dia terus tersenyum seperti saat ini, pastilah akan cantik sekali.

"Maaf ya, aku mencegatmu untuk makan malam," suara Viet membuyarkanku, ia menggeser kursi dan menyuruhku duduk, "silahkan duduk, _suamiku._"

Aku dengan senang hati langsung duduk di kursi dan mengambil makanan yang tersedia disana, aku memang sudah sangat lapar sekali. Aku dan Viet pun makan dengan suasana lilin yang romantis. Setelah kami selesai makan, Viet menunangkan minuman untukku dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 tepat, memang waktunya sudah lewat sekali untuk sebuah makan malam. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, karena makan malam ini terasa istimewa.

"Ini enak sekali, aru!" pujiku puas.

Viet tersipu, "sebenarnya Mei yang membantuku, jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya masakanku."

"J-jadi teman yang janjian dengan Mei itu... kau, Viet?"

Viet mengangguk, "iya, aku sengaja menyuruhnya kesini tanpa sepengetahuanmu, dan sebenarnya aku mengusirmu tadi siang juga bagian dari rencana," katanya tersenyum jahil.

"A-apaaaa? Kejamnya dirimu, aruu~~" kataku dengan tampang merana. Oh pantas saja Mei tampak aneh tadi siang, jangan-jangan Kiku, Yong Soo, dan Hong juga sudah tahu rencana ini dan sengaja menahanku di rumah Mei. Dasar mereka itu...

"Hei, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya rencana juga loh, aku memang sedikit kesal padamu ketika kau bilang bakpaoku tidak enak. Padahal aku membuat itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kalau aku selalu membencimu..."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah juga. Aku tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya, "maafkan aku, Vieeet, aru!"

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Yao. Walaupun begitu aku juga bersalah, aku selalu memukulmu dan menganggap remeh dirimu. Tapi kau selalu bertingkah bodoh seakan-akan sudah melupakan semuanya. Tingkah bodohmu itulah yang membuatku jadi tertarik padamu..." katanya memerah.

"V-Viet..." aku merasa tersanjung sekaligus terharu, ternyata kerja kerasku untuk bersabar selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

CVCVCV

Setelah momen makan malam yang romantis itu, aku segera mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Aku sudah mengenakan jubah tidurku dan masih mengeringkan rambut panjangku yang basah. Sejenak aku memperhatikan tempat tidur yang berukuran _king size _di depanku, dari dulu aku selalu berharap suatu saat Viet akan tidur di sebelah sisi tempat tidur itu. Walaupun aku dan Viet sudah bertingkah sebagai suami-istri yang sebenarnya sejak hari ini, tapi sepertinya Viet masih enggan untuk tidur denganku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Apa dia masih memilih tidur di kandang panda daripada tidur denganku?

_Tok Tok_

Rasanya aku mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar, salah dengarkah? Aku pun terdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan ketukan pintu yang kedua.

_Tok Tok!_

"Yao..."

Aku dengan semangat empat lima langsung membuka pintu kamarku ketika mendengar suara Viet memanggilku. Aku melihat Viet berdiri di depan kamarku dengan mengenakan kimono tidurnya, di tangannya terdapat boneka Shinatty-chan seukuran manusia yang dulu pernah kuhadiahi padanya. Hal itu membuat Viet seperti anak kecil yang habis mengalami mimpi buruk dan minta ditemani tidur.

"Ada apa, Viet?"

Viet malah terdiam sambil memandangiku. Ia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah, membuatku jadi terlihat aneh dipandangi seperti itu. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat rambutku tergerai? Atau aku malah terlihat aneh di matanya ketika mengenakan jubah tidurku? Wajarlah, dia tidak pernah melihat penampilanku ketika akan tidur. Aku jadi malu juga ketika ia melihatku seperti ini.

"Ah maaf..." kata Viet tiba-tiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, ia semakin memeluk Shinatty-chan dengan erat.

Aku tersenyum,"masuklah, aru."

Aku menyilahkan Viet untuk masuk, karena tidak baik membiarkan istriku sendiri berdiri di luar. Viet pun menutup pintu kamarku dan tetap berdiri di sana. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Viet? Kau tidak bisa tidur, aru?"

Viet menggeleng, "bukannya aku tidak bisa tidur, tapi..."

"Oh, kau mengalami mimpi buruk, terus minta ditemanin tidur, aru?" kataku tersenyum jahil. Kalau kenyataan itu memang benar, sepertinya aku akan tertawa.

"B-bukan! Memangnya aku anak kecil?" katanya cemberut. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Lalu ada apa?"

Viet terdiam lagi, mimik wajahnya memperlihatkan ia tampak 'takut'. Perlahan ia meletakkan Shinatty-chan di lantai, kedua tangannya tampak bergetar seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aksinya sekarang benar-benar di luar dugaanku, Viet perlahan melepas tali kimononya dan membukanya perlahan. Kain kimono yang terbuat dari satin itu melorot menelusuri bahunya, punggungnya, hingga semuanya jatuh ke lantai. Otomatis membiarkan mataku melihat tubuhnya yang hanya memakai... errr... pakaian dalam warna merah dengan motif panda...

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan handukku ke lantai, wajahku memerah, pikiran liarku mulai aktif, tubuhku menegang panas-dingin, dan mata mesumku langsung jelajatan memandangi pemandangan indah di depanku. Aku merasa suaraku tidak bisa keluar dan posisiku yang tadi berdiri normal kini berubah seperti posisi kuda-kuda pencak silat. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kejatuhan durian runtuh seperti ini.

"V-V-V-Vi-Vi-Viet... a-a-apa yang kau..." kataku gagap, aku sampai lupa apa yang hendak kutanya karena terganggu oleh pesona seorang Viet.

Viet sendiri semakin memerah, ia mengambil kembali boneka Shinatty-chan demi menutupi sebagian tubuhnya karena malu. "Aku hanya ingin... 'tidur' denganmu. Aku kan istrimu, memangnya salah?" katanya yang tak kalah gugup.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena masih terpesona melihat Viet yang begitu bersinar di mataku saat ini. Viet dengan wajah merahnya, hanya memakai pakaian dalam merah motif panda, plus sambil memeluk Shinatty-chan pula, ketiga kombinasi maut itu sukses membuat hidungku mengeluarkan darah sepanjang 10 meter dengan bahagianya.

"Y-Yao! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Viet terkejut ketika melihatku mimisan.

"I-iya iya, tenang saja, aru..." kataku cepat sambil berusaha menghentikan mimisanku dengan tisu. Viet juga ikut mengelap hidungku dengan tisu, dan secara tak sengaja (sebenarnya sengaja juga) aku melihat belahan dadanya di balik bra panda itu. Hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi panas dan kembali mimisan dengan sukses. Ahh... mimisan yang menyebalkan...

Aku merasa tidak tahan lagi, sensasi yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhku seolah sudah membutakan mataku. Aku langsung memeluk erat tubuh Viet sampai ia terlonjak kaget dengan aksiku. Aku memeluknya erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kedua tanganku menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, dan hidungku menempel pada helaian rambutnya, menghirup aroma bunga Lotus yang terpancar dari dirinya. Aku mendengar suara merintih Viet yang pelan, sepertinya ia menikmati sentuhanku di tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggungnya, bermaksud membuatnya rileks.

"_Wo Ai Ni_, Viet.." bisikku di telinganya. Viet tidak menjawab, tapi ia sudah menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku dan menciumku di pipi.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa menit, kami berdua perlahan saling mendekatkan wajah, menempelkan bibir masing-masing terhadap satu sama lain, dan menciptakan sebuah ciuman manis yang penuh cinta. Ciuman manis itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh gairah dan tak kalah hebatnya dengan ciuman kami yang pertama tadi. Aku mendorong tubuh Viet hingga kami berdua jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Aku melepas bibirku darinya dan memandangi Viet yang juga tersenyum balik kepadaku, senyum yang sangat tulus dan kuidam-idamkan. Tangan Viet perlahan bergerak membuka jubahku sampai tubuhku juga terekspos. Aku jadi merasa bangga terhadap diriku ketika Viet memandang tubuhku dengan mata yang takjub.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, istriku~?"

"Aku siap, suamiku~"

Aku tersenyum dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya kesabaranku selama dua bulan ini terbayarkan! Selamat tinggal kehidupan suami-istri yang menyedihkan. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang sangat indah bagi kami berdua, aru~~.

.

.

**~End~**


End file.
